


沉沦

by ssuuggaarr



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssuuggaarr/pseuds/ssuuggaarr
Summary: “她是宝藏，她是仙女，她是她万中无一的爱人。”
Relationships: Lover - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

沉沦

be ！！慎入！！ 好学生容x坏学生⭐

不知道还要在海洋里沉沦多久，掉进多少个漩涡，才能逃离这无尽的下坠，不停地逃离，还是逃不过那个人，她的爱轻得像羽毛，却重重地压死在你的心里，毫无缝隙……

1.  
“嘿，乖学生不应该在天台。”

又是她，那个银灰色有着空气刘海的坏学生，松垮的领带，从来不扣最上面的纽扣，一只手插在裤袋，另一只手指间夹着烟，大摇大摆地走了过来拍了蹲在地上的她的肩膀。

从此，她带着她特有的烟味，走进了金容仙的心里。

听说吸烟的人都带着故事，特有的寂寞和孤独，点燃那根最了解自己的烟，爱人松开你的指间留下缝隙，时间会在你的指间溜走，那闪着火光的烟似是可怜人最后一丝希望…… 也充满了金容仙以后的每一个夜。

眼睛通红，忍住不哭地金容仙抬头，对上了那双清冷的眸，没见她笑过，从来没有，'不关你的事' 推开了肩膀上的手，那根燃到一半的烟也被金容仙推到坠落在地上，做错事的人站起身来，准备扭头逃跑。

“不赔我烟吗？好学生都这样的吗?” 她人冷笑一声，说出了比天台的风更冷的话。

“我现在给你去买，你吸的是什么烟？”走到天台门口的女孩，穿着小裙子的乖女孩，头都没回，就原地捏紧拳头说了这句话。

“草莓味的DJ mix。” 坏女孩抬起脚踩灭了那只躺在地上的草莓烟。

“好，我马上回来。” 金容仙擦掉眼角的泪，很快的跑走了，她自己忘了为什么哭，为什么去天台，为什么推开那个其实是好意的手。

口里默念，草莓dj mix ，草莓dj mix ……从来认真学习的好学生养成的习惯，所有的事情都不容有失，包括赔烟。

后来很多个失眠的夜晚，这句话也成为她的专属数绵羊。

“我买回来了。” 伸出一只小短手递给她，清冷的发色在风中更加凄凉，她瘦高的背影令人心疼，口中叼着第二只草莓烟的女孩，烟雾笼罩着她的侧脸，高高的鼻梁，散漫的眼神，看着远方…… 金容仙好奇她到底在想什么呢。

失了神的时候，突然一个修长有力的手指扯掉了她手里的烟，她瞬间回过神来。却对上那双闪着星星的眼，她的眼睛真好看，金容仙感叹。

“我叫文星伊。你呢？”

“金容仙。”金容仙竟不自觉地害羞低头。

坏学生和好学生，本来不应该有交集，却在而后的无数个日夜，成为彼此内心深处的牵挂，金容仙后来再回味，真的要感谢那天忘了带作业的自己，被老师批评跑上天台哭的自己， 那个把她烟推掉的自己，那个毫不犹豫地沉沦在她的爱里的自己。

因为是你啊，只因为是文星伊你啊。

2.  
在她们成为好朋友的半年后。

“你为什么那么爱抽烟啊？'”金容仙问了问坐在她旁边的文星伊。 

文星伊慢慢地把自己挪到金容仙的身边，大腿靠着大腿，金容仙的呼吸开始变得不受控制，文星伊跟她近得只有一厘米的距离，她在她脸上吹了一个烟圈，烟圈缓缓地变成一缕缕钻进金容仙的鼻子里，草莓的味道，酸酸的更多的是甜，带着那人口腔独有的薄荷味。

“甜吗？” 低沉哑哑的声音 在金容仙粉粉的耳朵上，吹着气一样吐出一句话。

真撩人。金容仙的耳朵整个红得通透, 害羞地低下头， “很甜。”

“生活都那么苦了，怎么能不吸多点甜。”文星伊掐灭了手上的烟，扔掉，拍拍手掌的烟碎。揉了揉眼前人的头，“当然，你更甜。”

金容仙感觉全身的神经被她带动着，心跳声已经大过了呼吸声，脑子里冒泡泡，感觉自己躺在文星伊最爱的可乐里，扑通扑通。

“我想尝一口。” 脑子里想的话就这么在嘴角里漏了出来，妈妈说的没错，果然偷喝可乐的人都会受到惩罚，金容仙心想。

文星伊修长的手指托起她肉肉的脸颊，薄唇就这么附了上去，热热的触感，湿润的舌头就这么深入了金容仙本能地松开的口腔里，寻着她的舌，跟她交换着味道，品尝到淡淡的薄荷夹杂着香甜的草莓味道。

这个吻，绵长又细腻。第一次的吻，是草莓薄荷味的。以后所有的草莓薄荷味，都像是文星伊的吻。

沉沦在一种味道里的人，永远都不会清醒。

比起失去味觉的人的空洞虚无，只认得一种味道的人更像一个虔诚的信徒，明明已经敲了钟，却站在原地，挪不动腿的信徒，就让她沉沦在自己的信念里吧，不要敲醒她，也敲不醒她。

3.  
她们成为好朋友的一年后，也是好学生成为坏女孩的女朋友的半年。

“我都已经够甜了，不要吸烟啦。” 金容仙像一只兔子一样，挂在文星伊瘦弱的肩膀上，文星伊托着她肉肉的屁股，笑得鼻肌升天，像只小仓鼠。

身后人更放肆地遮住了她的眼睛，在文星伊的背后调皮地动来动去，弄得文星伊好几次要连人带'球'摔倒。

“好喇，我戒，我戒，还不行吗！”两情相悦的爱情总有宠溺的一方妥协，文星伊摇摇头无可奈何地放下了身后的小可爱。

“但你陪我再抽一次好不好？” 随后伸出修长骨节分明的手指在笔直的没有褶皱的西裤里摸索着。 文坏学生自从成为金容仙专属之后，每天都打着整整齐齐的领带，干净笔直的西裤，白的发亮的衬衫。

她抽出了拿出了一包还没开的草莓味DJ MIX。

没有它，她们就不会相遇，相知，相爱。那就再给它最后一次感谢吧。

宠溺的永远不止是一方。“好啦，我就陪你一次，就一次哦。” 金容仙捏捏仓鼠的脸， 笑起来好看的小梨涡，阳光下更加可爱。

两个人十指相扣的来到了那个初遇的天台，一切都跟那一天一样，只不过今天吹来的风是暖的，  
文星伊的背影也像披着太阳，她不再只是像月般清冷，她有了自己的阳光。

拿出了金容仙送的小兔子图案的打火机，“你要不试试点烟？”  
,文星伊温柔的眼神落进了金容仙水灵清澈的眸。

金容仙乖乖地点头，声音却有点颤抖， “我怕。”  
文星伊抓住那只可爱的小手，大拇指贴在她的大拇指上，另一只手拿着烟，手把手地教她点燃了烟，随着白色的部分燃烧成黑色，一圈圈灰色的烟圈开始分散，草莓的香甜就这样蔓延开来。

金容仙认真地看着她抽烟的姿势。食指和中指夹着烟，散漫地拿起来贴近自己的嘴，用力地抽一口，然后屏住气，不一会，才松开薄唇，吐出烟圈，欣赏着文星伊独有一份的性感。

金容仙感叹眼前的爱人还是如第一次相见一样令人心动。陷入回忆的人，又再次沉沦在爱里，那香甜的草莓味里，那专属的薄荷味里。

模仿着那人的手势，自己也不自觉地吞吐起来，享受着那股浓郁的把自己包围的草莓味。 

文星伊另一只手也没闲着，搂住了金容仙的腰。  
“以后生活都不苦了，你就是我的草莓烟。”说罢，又把人搂紧了，一点空隙都不留。

金容仙被她的情话撩得失了神，只留下指间孤独的烟在燃烧。看着快燃尽的烟，文星伊举起手来在金容仙水灵灵的大眼睛前晃了晃，“最后一口哦，以后就戒掉你啦。” 不知道是说给金容仙听，还是说给烟听。

大吸一口之后，便扔掉了烟头，文星伊正过身子来，两只手都在金容仙腰上，把整个兔子圈在怀里，草莓的香味还没散，怀里人儿带着牛奶味的体香，草莓牛奶味令文星伊内心软得不像话。小心翼翼地凑上去，亲了亲金容仙的额头。

“我好喜欢你。”

专属的薄荷草莓气息喷在自己的脸上。金容仙沉醉地舔了舔嘴。就是这样，自己如同一块棉花，被温柔地捧起，又在她不辞而别后重重地沉下来，沉沦在深不见底的海里，任由海浪的拍打，岩石的冲撞，体无完肤。

心里落下空洞，洞里却住着自己寂寞的灵魂。  
渐渐地变得没有心，也没有灵魂。

4.  
大学里的人们都成双成对，在操场上搂搂抱抱，在楼道转角口里情不自禁地亲吻，只要金容仙经过，都会有不少小声地议论，又或是瞧不起的眼神。

“是她，就是她，那个坏学生。”  
“是她吗，那个全校批评的学生？”  
“哇 她还真的不顾形象诶 穿的都是些什么啊？”

……  
议论纷纷，但活在冰山里的人，没有一丁点怒火会被点燃。

穿着性感吊带背心的金容仙，艳红撩人的唇瓣，浮夸的摇滚风烟熏妆，染了一头白金色的头发，穿着超短的牛仔热裤，露出白皙细长的美腿。

性感又魅惑，颓废又堕落。

“一个长得好看的空壳罢了。”大三的一个个子高高的学长不屑地说着。 他大概是这个学校最了解金容仙的过去的，他曾经也是金容仙的高三学长，当时高一的金容仙和文星伊谈的那场轰轰烈烈，传遍全校的恋爱，他怎么会不知道。

没有真正的感动身受，没有人知道金容仙有多痛，别人看来她只是傻。

“没有文星伊又怎样，活得像个人一点吧。”那位学长看到金容仙空洞的看着前方没有看他的眼神，似乎被激怒了一样，他大力地拍了一下金容仙的白得发亮的肩膀说道。

“滚开。” 金容仙几乎没有带任何语气和感情，像个机器人，机械地吐出了两个字。冰冷，零下的冰冷。内心却在翻腾，那三个字很久没有听过了，没有人敢再提起过她。所有她身边的朋友都小心翼翼地，连平时跟她们玩得最好的另一对小情侣，丁辉人和安慧真。也没有敢提起。

不要试图捞起一个沉沦的人。让她，跟她记忆里的那只草莓DJ MIX 一起 被扔下，踩扁，再被风吹远。

心里的遥远思绪又被呼唤起，那个午后，那个草莓薄荷味的吻，那个温暖的拥抱，那个说着喜欢她的人却再也没有回来。

走上了大学的天台，这个天台看不到太阳，只有一栋栋教学楼，金容仙从口袋里拿出打火机，熟练地点燃了一根草莓烟，不断地吞吐，呼吸着那熟悉的香甜的草莓味道。大力地呼吸着，一点烟雾都不想落下。 

一根又一根，一包见底。

高跟鞋边躺着一堆踩碎了的烟头，整个天台都是草莓味，没有了那股薄荷味的第二个年头。

一切都好像没变，变的只是那个阳光下笑出梨涡的好学生，那个从来不抽烟的乖女孩。

在那个高考结束的夜晚，清冷的月光溜进了她的床前，悄悄地偷走了她所有满天星的美梦，那个女孩就这样失去了所有的牵挂，化成淡淡的想念，又消失在没有星星的黑夜里。

失去重心的人一再沉沦，地球再怎么转，也转不回原点，她变成了那个她，每天止不住的失眠，数着无数次的'草莓 DJ MIX ' 也还是没有入睡，  
抽着一根又一根的草莓烟， 装满了眼前的小仓鼠烟灰缸，没有她的日子里，很多东西都买了小仓鼠款式的，吃什么都是草莓薄荷味的。

无知的信徒继续等着那个莫须有的神，相信有一天会有熟悉的光照进自己的黑洞，带领她走出来。

“文星伊，我没有很想你。”

眼角的泪再也控制不住，一滴一滴地滑落。牙齿用力地咬住下唇，用疼痛把自己叫醒，慢慢地唇里咬出了血痕，草莓薄荷味的血，金容仙觉得。

“你为什么那么喜欢抽烟啊？” 一个穿着碎花连衣裙的女生戳戳她的肩膀，随后又指了指地上无数的烟头。

“生活都那么苦了，怎么能不吸多一点甜。”金容仙耸耸肩，暗暗地冷笑道。

阳台的风吹着她清冷的背影，滑落的肩带不会被没有心的人拉起。金容仙不知道，此时此刻，那个乖巧小女生眼前的她，是有多么多么，多么多么，像那个16岁心里没有任何温暖，觉得人生只有苦的文星伊。

那个刚刚父母离婚，母亲马上嫁给了镇上的有钱人，把自己扔给了脾气暴躁的奶奶，无论过得多么寂寞无助也不会哭的文星伊。

当时的文星伊倔强地忍住了眼泪跑上天台吸烟的时候，看到了那个像是代替自己哭了出来的女孩，内心就这样被触动，冷冷的心闯进了只属于文星伊的阳光。

金容仙不知道这样沉沦了多少个年头。

5.

"Strawberry and Cigarette., always taste like you …” 美国的一家便利店里，播放着当红歌手的新歌，文星伊穿着TB 最新款的西装，走了进来。

“文总，又是照旧草莓 DJ MIX 对吧。”老板恭恭敬敬地说，再从抽屉里抽出了一条草莓烟。 

“嗯。谢了。” 冰冷的声音，清冷的眸，没有阳光的人再也不会笑了，文星伊拿过烟回头准备想转身离开。

“文总，最近来拿烟越来越勤快了，对身体不好，可以的话戒掉吧。”老板叫住她，一片好心地说。

文星伊愣住了，背影越来越显得无助，想起5年前的自己戒过烟两年，那两年超级甜，她整个世界都是阳光，整个空气都是草莓牛奶味。有金容仙的文星伊，是快乐的。她是宝藏，她是仙女，她是她万中无一的爱人。

那张熟悉又渐渐模糊的肉肉脸，带着她有温度的梨涡，飘进了文星伊的脑海里。

继父和母亲没有问过她在高考后毫不犹豫地给她买了去M 国的单程机票，不理她又哭又叫又打人的把她推进了飞机，也推进了太平洋，她和她隔着的太平洋，文星伊不断下坠沉沦，没有尽头。

文母说，你去了M 国，要什么有什么，这个世界还有很多比H 国好玩的地方。不了解自己的人说着自己不想听的话诱惑着自己，却像利剑刺穿她的心。

只有文星伊自己知道，她的世界，从她坐上飞机那一刻，就崩塌了，变成碎片，横飞在宇宙里，四处碰撞，散落在很多不知名的角落。

不知怎么的眼眶越来越红，没有她的日子里，自己只能不断的努力，以为学习好了拿了很多奖学金就够钱买一张回程机票，以为谈了无数个金额庞大的生意就能获得自由。

这一切都只是徒劳，时间却在走，物是人非。

当上了继父的集团的CEO ，当上了文总，手上看似拥有了一切，低头看看，却只剩一根草莓烟。

“戒不掉的，她就是我的草莓烟。” 声音小得像是对自己说，文星伊从公文包里拿出了墨镜，遮住红红的眼，头也不抬地走出了便利店。

Fin.

这篇的番外以前发过，是he 有车，在这个号的chapter 2，可以直接看，找不到的lof评论我，我重发～


	2. 沉沦 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时光赐予我夺不走的爱人。

沉沦 番外

接到电话的时候文星伊整颗心都沉了下来，像是一个埋在地下的上了锁的铁盒子，多年后终于被人挖出来，见到了阳光，又期待又刺眼。

H 国公司分部出了很大的财政赤字，一定要她回去处理，继父已经心急火燎地给她订了最早的直飞头等舱，吩咐她一定要把分公司救活再回m国。

这六年以来，一直都想做的事情，发了疯地想，终于得到的时候，内心却开心不起来。也许人都是这样，没有得到的时候满是期待，被允许了之后却只剩担忧。 她还好吗？ 有没有想我？ 考上了好的大学了吗？ 还是已经有别人了？脑子里有无数个场景，主角都是同一个人。好久不见，金容仙，文星伊的金容仙。

“喂，小林，帮我找一个人……” 紧皱着眉头，一只手夹着草莓烟，另一只手也没闲着，不停地揉着自己深蓝色的西装裤，浑身都散发着紧张，翘着的脚也在失去控制地抖动。

“拜托，你一定要等我。”文星伊的内心只剩这个念头。

发出叮叮的手机铃声牵动着某人的心弦，光速地把翘着的腿放下，猛一把拉了自己的办公椅子坐直了起来，差点连烟都没夹稳，猛烈的动作把些许烟灰抖在了地毯上。

“文总，查到了，大学考得是前十的大学，但学习成绩不好所以没有毕业，品行方面也有不好的记录，至于她目前的工作……” 身为文星伊的秘书，小林一丝不苟地分析这个他以为会是未来公司一员的职业前景。

奈何这次他的总裁让他查的不是挖别的公司的墙角，是查未来的总裁夫人。小林就这样被臭骂了一通。

文星伊终于把自己的紧张和苦闷都骂了出来，“说婚姻状态，电话号码和住所。再离题明天不用上班了。”冷冷地说完，又拿起烟吸了一口，吐出一口灰烟之后，屏住了呼吸，她真的好害怕，很久没有这种感觉了，事情会失去她控制的感觉。

“未婚……电话号码和住址还有一切资料都发到您邮箱上了，没什么事我就先忙了，文总。”小林一心只求挂电话，刚刚这番操作已经弄到他满身冷汗。

罪魁祸首却难得地咧开嘴笑出了声，然后挂掉了电话，看着那根快燃尽的烟，眸子温柔了起来，“很快就要戒掉你了，我要有别的烟了。”然后把仅剩的它立在烟灰缸上。

知道了她的住所，文星伊打算到时候直接去堵人，一定要把她追回来，文星伊只有这个想法，那几个亿的财政赤字压根没放在眼里。

这天文星伊破天荒地穿了黑色的小兔子图案卫衣，黑色运动长裤，和一双黑色高帮板鞋，还染了一头银灰色上了飞机，同行的小林跟保镖，惊讶得嘴巴都合不上了，全程懵掉，仿佛跟着的是个不学无术的纨绔子弟，而不是他们那个超高学历的商业奇才文总。

万丈光芒的文总，只想当一个人的小朋友。

看着机舱外的云，跟那些年天台的云一样，松松软软，缝隙里透着阳光，照在笑脸上，那时候怀里有人的安逸感，就像躺在云里，被热气包裹，整个人都漂浮起来。

低头看了看自己卫衣上的小兔子，耷拉下来的耳朵，圆滚滚的眼睛，毛茸茸的脸颊肉，真的好像她,文星伊这么想着就笑了，再想着眼睛却不争气的湿润了，真的好想她，举起手戳了戳衣服兔子的脸，却没有熟悉的手感，整个身子感觉失重般，昏昏沉沉地，脸上还挂着泪水睡着了。

“终于呼吸到H 国的空气了！” 文星伊用拳头锤着自己的后腰，缓缓从座位里站起来。“快走吧，我们！”马上就想见到那个人，迟半分半秒都不行。“小林，备好车了吗？”

“一切都安排好了，文总，但是真的不先回公司吗？董事长他……”

看着文星伊用力扯了扯卫衣的领子，扭了扭脖子，松了松肩膀，正准备做下一个动作的时候。

“保镖都快点，我们文总赶时间！”小林在被打之前自救成功，松了一口大气。

来到了熙熙攘攘的机场大堂，熟悉的人群，熟悉的语言，都令文星伊内心开朗了起来。

突然一阵刺耳的英文脏话溜进了文星伊的耳朵，又是那些蛮不讲理的人，在国外半工读的时候，文星伊就已经跟这些人打过不少交道。他们咄咄逼人的时候一定要为自己反驳，不然一定吃大亏。迟迟地没有听到被骂的人为自己辩解的声音，文星伊挑了下眉，一股无名火就这样燃了起来，然后径直地走向那家烟酒店。

“文总，等等！等等我们！” 小林跟保镖们抬着一堆行李跟了过去。

文星伊一把揪住那个蛮不讲理的人就用英文怼了一通，那个人自知理亏，就不再大喊大叫了，说了一句sorry就头都不回的走了。

文星伊这才冷静下来，准备对这个不会为自己辩解的可怜虫说教，转过头来，却对上了一双熟悉的眼睛，跟自己对称的眉下痣，已经含满了泪水，当年的少女染了浅棕色的发，扎起了精神的高马尾，正红色的唇，涂了大地色的眼影，化了妆的她成熟了不少。

文星伊一时语塞，眼睛也逐渐模糊，就这么看着眼前人，脑子里一片空白，无数的想念和愧疚都在那对视里烟消云散，不知道该说些什么，迷茫和混乱中吸了吸鼻子。

金容仙选择在机场工作是为了让自己躺进一片离别的唏嘘和重逢的欢喜里。没有了文星伊空白的日子里，别人的悲欢离合填满了她的生活。选择了烟酒的小店是因为这是她美好的开始，即使过程有多么不堪，金容仙依旧选择相信草莓烟不会辜负她。

金容仙伸手摸索着后面放烟的玻璃柜，拿出了一条草莓味DJ MIX ，依旧是那个肉肉的小手，“我买回来了，你的草莓烟。”递给了文星伊，撇着嘴，十分委屈地忍着夺眶而出的泪。这些年对她的不解，怨恨，等待，都在无声地迸发出来，炸成烟花，噼里啪啦的响在脑海。

文星伊回过神来，缓缓地伸出了颤抖的手，她太激动了，她把一只手掌反过来，掌纹朝上，贴上了小肉手，然后包裹着她的手在自己的手心，大拇指轻轻地滑捏着。另一只手把那条烟抽走，放在玻璃柜的台面上。

平常那张醒目的薄唇终于开了口，“金小姐，这条不是我的草莓烟。”

修长的手指撑开，塞在金容仙的小手指缝里，手背贴上手心，两颗分开沉沦的心又再次融合在一起。

文星伊晃了晃她们十指紧扣的手，“这才是我的草莓烟。” 然后对着金容仙，歪着头笑了，露出了白白的牙齿，笑得肩膀一抖一抖的，衣服上的兔子也在跟着笑。

当然，身边的兔子笑得更开心，把对方的手握得更紧了一点。她的小仓鼠回来了，这一刻，金容仙终于有了实感。

从没有想过放弃的人一定会找回青春里香甜的草莓。教徒只要一直相信世界还有光，总有一天会逃离黑暗。浮浮沉沉，也终会有归宿。

然后呢？我们堂堂集团CEO文星伊，把无辜的小林跟保镖们赶走，现在正站在机场店里催她女朋友下班。

'走吧！ 别上了。我养你，辞职吧直接！你们今天营业额我包了！' 文星伊把手缩进去卫衣的袖子里，然后甩着剩下半截空空的袖子转圈圈玩。腿干蹬着地板，像个撒娇的小朋友。

'文总，这里不是商场，是机场，不能像你这么玩的。' 金容仙笑着，摸了摸文仓鼠鼓起来的腮帮子，比起责备，更像是在哄。

结束了一番玩闹，文小朋友就乖乖地坐在柜台后面，看着她宝贝工作。时不时拉拉金容仙的衣角， 要她牵一下手，金容仙也不拒绝，偷偷摸摸地把手伸到后面，让她捏着虎口的肉玩。

时不时又拍拍她翘翘的屁股，惹来金容仙'昂~'地推她一把。金容仙小姐完全没办法安心工作，全部心思只想着，马！上！下！班！

文星伊却是在无聊的等待时间里，心思从欣赏面前美人的身材，慢慢地走向限制级别……

突然想到了以前高中的好友，那对谈了恋爱将近10年的好友—丁辉人和安惠真，虽然出国之后就没有联系了，但还是不少会看到关于H 国颇有名气的丁画家的新闻，还有她和她的模特女朋友那令人羡慕的爱情。

'我出去打个电话,一会儿回来. ' 文星伊从运动裤口袋摸出了手机，对着耳朵指了指，看到金容仙点了头就走了出去。

'喂，哪位？'安惠真性感魅惑的声音还是没有变，平常说话都流出了爵士的质感。

'我，文星伊，我回来H 国了，我正在陪容仙上班。' 文星伊就这么狠狠地把跨越太平洋一万七千多里程的信息量扔给了六年没见的安慧真。

'我靠！你可以啊你！哇靠！' 安惠真在家里用拳头锤着沙发，惹来坐在旁边丁辉人的嫌弃道，'中头奖了？还是沙发不用钱买的？' 还顺便白了她一眼。

'你这几年都干嘛去了啊？ '安惠真没有空理爱人的不解和嫌弃，全身心投入了八卦事业中，本来慵懒的躺姿也换成了坐直，两条腿竖起来，一只手圈住自己的腿，用膝盖支撑起自己的拿着电话的另一只手。

'别的留着我们叙旧吃饭的时候再说，我问你一个严肃的问题，爱，怎么做？' 文星伊一只手捂着嘴，耳朵紧紧地贴着受手机屏幕，生怕被人听到，眼睛还心虚地瞟来瞟去。

'噗嗤。' 安惠真笑得简直要把丁辉人震下沙发，丁辉人随手拿了隔壁的狗头抱枕就扔了过去，'哎西！' 

'啊！疼！' 安惠真捂着头，说着疼但还是继续笑出声。

'你快别笑了，教我，我一次都没有做过。' 文星伊皱了皱眉头，咬着下唇，干着急。

'你这，让我怎么说？从哪里说起。我直接给你发几部片，你们慢慢研究就好了。' 安慧真终于正色了起来，帮她想办法。

'好，你尽快。' 文星伊的动作简直像个偷东西的賊，挂了电话就把卫衣帽子盖头上，脸红得不像话，还蹑手蹑脚地小跑回去店里。

安慧真挂了电话，就马上拿电脑开始挑她的私家珍藏，'谁打来啊？那么好笑。' 丁辉人走过去，直接顺势坐到她腿上，跟她一起看着电脑。

安慧真侧过头，在她耳边蹭了蹭，'文星伊回来找金容仙了，现在两人正在一起呢，让我们传授给她们一些'经验'. ' 随后就打开了电脑里名为' 逗狗指南'的文件夹，制作副本，重命名，然后一键发送。

文星伊收到的时候，亮着屏幕，带上了耳机，深呼吸了好几次，做了大概20分钟心里建设，才打开了这个被安慧真命名为 '致命性教学'的文件夹。

看到里面令人面红耳赤的封面和片名，果然是我们高中的'安致命'啊，高手。

终于等到了下班时刻，文星伊直接把金容仙整个抱起来，转了一圈，'耶！' 然后就迫不及待地打车去了机场附近最好的酒店。 

两个人牵着手走进大堂，金容仙左右观望，眼神里透露着新鲜和神奇，用手臂碰了碰文星伊，很小声的说' 我第一次跟别人开房。 ' 然后害羞地把脸埋在文星伊的肩膀后面，磨着卫衣的舒服的面料。

文星伊低了低头，在她耳朵上低音吐了一句'我也是，我有点紧张。' 两个人把手又握紧了一些。

两个人做电梯上行政套房的时候，都各自心怀鬼胎，不知道怎么开口向对方说自己的忐忑不安。

电梯里只剩沉默，呼吸声都越来越小，后来直接听不到，只剩高楼层的气压带给耳膜的震动。

文星伊另一只手在裤兜里攥紧了手机，叹了口气就刷了房卡进去了。  
'我先去洗澡。'  
'我先去洗澡。'  
两个人异口同声地说，好像谁先洗澡就能逃避现实一样。  
'你先去吧.' 文星伊目送着爱人进去洗澡，留下自己躺在洁白的大床上，心跳咚咚咚咚，该怎么办呢。此时，文星伊只觉得自己的书白读了，国白出了，除了挣钱，啥都不懂。只觉得头痛，用双手揉着太阳穴。

看着高高的天花板，现在只想自己可以无师自通，随着感觉就能走，但手该放在哪里，嘴该放在哪里，什么顺序都不知道，要怎么向她说呢，自己不会的事实。

滴滴答答的水声就像时钟的分秒，金容仙越来越紧张，任由热热的水流冲着她空白的大脑，完全没有经验的自己，真的可以给她带来欢愉吗？金容仙摸了摸自己的丸子头，这脑袋那么圆怎么啥都想不到呢。

金容仙刚穿着浴袍出来，文星伊就冲了进浴室，宛如一个节节败退的逃兵。但在金容仙看来是文星伊很兴奋，徒添了几分的担忧，愁思在脸上聚成了八字眉。

文星伊打开了水龙头，也不忙着脱衣服，只是慌忙地带上了耳机，打开了安慧真的文件夹，随便打开了一个视频，快进到中间，看到两个赤裸的浑圆紧紧的贴在一起，一个美女坐在另一个的腿上，相互摩擦着下体，手搭着后颈，仿佛看到了她们的牙齿，一个咬着脖子，一个咬着耳朵，都发出了好听的呻#吟…… 文星伊整个人比隔壁流淌的热水温度还高，欲！望已经被撩拨起来，眼前赤裸的身躯都想象成了金容仙的脸，马上暂停了视频，跳进进浴室里，不能再看了，再看得完蛋。手忙脚乱地洗了一通，盖上毛巾就走出去了。

一出去，看到金容仙直直地站着，双手摸着浴袍的下摆，露出一半白皙的大长腿，咬着下唇看着她。

文星伊眼里全是渴望，把一切的担心都忘却了，直接就把金容仙推倒，按在床上， 然后像视频里一样，啃着她的脖子，'啊！好痛！'金容仙被突如其来的疼痛弄到红了眼，本能地推开了文星伊。

文星伊一只手撑在床上，对上她红了的眸，心像有被硬物划了一下，直接收起了手，身体顺势也侧倒在床上，摸着金容仙因为她生疏的手法松下来的一缕头发，'对不起，我…我…我其实不会…' 文星伊把脸埋在了被子里，'我……这是…第一次…'声音越来越微弱。 

谁知道金容仙却笑了起来，顿时满身轻松，'我刚刚洗澡的时候很担心我第一次逗不了你开心，原来都不会呀。'

金容仙侧过身子，用手背滑过文星伊的锁骨。  
文星伊还是埋在被子里，羞愧的没有出声。金容仙眼神更温柔了起来，摸着她软软的银灰色头毛，“证明我没有等错人。”文星伊被这句话戳中心窝，抬眼看着眼前的人，熟悉的牛奶味体香，爬着把头埋进她颈窝里，放肆地呼吸着那股深爱的牛奶味。

吐着热气说 ，“我所有的第一次都想留给你。' 用鼻尖蹭了蹭她，把头往下移，贴在了她的浑圆上躺着，听着她的心跳。

'我也是。'伴随着心跳而来的情话。'我们试试吧？'金容仙忍不住先开了口。

沉默了片刻，文星伊拿出了手机，'额……嗯……刚刚安惠真给我发了一些……我们也许可以学学看……' 虽然对着这辈子最亲近的人，但这番话还是让她想找洞钻，脸涨得通红。

两个人就半跪在床上，脑袋贴着脑袋，挤着看那个小屏幕，不知道还以为在搞什么大研究，看到视频里的女生像两条柔软的丝绸交缠在一起，亲吻着对方的每一寸肌肤，唯美又动人，还发出细碎又好听的声音。

看完一整段的时候，文星伊已经满额头细汗，一只手紧握着白色的被单，已经起了褶皱，感受到不知名的粘液在自己身体里释放，她不自觉地把眼神移到隔壁的金容仙身上，低头却看到了她完美的沟壑，无名的力量把她推在了金容仙身上，手机就这么被摔到了酒店米白色的地毯上。

这次文星伊学精了，慢慢地用舌尖舔金容仙的额头，眉毛，眉下痣，鼻梁，嘴角，金容仙闭上了眼，湿润的感觉蔓延这张脸，甚至直移到了下身……文星伊继续亲吻着她的锁骨，双手解开了金容仙的浴袍绑带，然后顺势把带子绑住了金容仙的双眼，用手把自己撑到了她耳朵，任由细腻的吻落在上面，用性感的低音炮说着'不给你看，让你刚刚笑我初丁。' 含住了她的耳垂，卖力地吮着。双手也没有停下来，揉着，像是在完成一个陶艺品。

金容仙难耐地挺着腰，全身酸软的不像话，视觉被绑带遮掩的同时，别的地方的感觉被十倍一百倍的放大，身体的欲#望击破了理智。

文星伊慢慢地向下移亲着浑圆上的点，用修长的手指在金容仙的腹肌上像弹钢琴一样轻轻地点着，手法极其温柔。

被刺激到敏感部位的金容仙粗喘着，凭借感觉找到了文星伊的头，十指穿插在她细细的发丝间鼓励着她继续。 文星伊又再向前一步，手直接探入了秘密基地，嘴巴顺着移到了刚刚被轻柔的指法弹到裹上了一层汗珠的腹肌。' 嗯……' 金容仙终于发出了满足的声音。 

足够湿润的地带随时欢迎文星伊进入，细长的手指就这么滑了进入，慢慢地挪动着，金容仙直直地挺着腰，原本放平的腿也弯曲着撑在床上，空虚等待着被填满，文星伊见到她的动作，直接全速前进，然后又后退，过程像个莽撞的偷完糖就跑的孩子。

一次又一次，被充满的感觉，越来越多的液体流了出来，浸湿了床单， 金容仙的口中漏出了更多好听的呻#吟，在最后一次用力的插入后，刺激金容仙全身的肌肉都紧绷了起来，深深叹了一口气，高潮褪去，一点力气都没有了。

留恋的人还在身下埋头吸入金容仙的晶莹，最后收尾还舔了舔嘴角，一副喝饱吃足的样子。  
帮她解开了眼睛上的绑带，金容仙弱弱地说了一句，'这个老师可没教，你是不是背着我偷偷上了别的课。' 她被久违的阳光刺激着微眯着眼。

文星伊从背后抱住她，一只手环着腰，一只手细心地帮她挡着阳光。'这是为你特别定制的。' 又贪婪地用力吸了吸金容仙的发香。

'你都从坏学生变成了好学生又变成了文总，但我却……。' 金容仙带着哭腔说了出来，像被什么东西压住了呼吸。

'我变成了以前的你，你变成了以前的我，我们还是我们啊，又没差。' 文星伊知道她在想什么，这一切都是她的责任，她用自己的方式安慰着爱人。

金容仙知道对方在给她安全感，她从来没有问想过问为什么文星伊丢下她不管那么久，因为她知道，无论她在哪里，在干嘛，心里想着的都只有自己，还有她们那滚烫的青春。

End.

沉沦是我第一篇的日月文，可能写得不太好，那时候格式也乱，但我真的懒得改了，我才发现我第一次的车好真实kkkkkk 发出来补档的 


End file.
